All That Mattered
by theshadowcat
Summary: She was theirs and they were hers. That was all that mattered.


**Disclaimer**: I don't any of it and I'm not making any money off it. I wrote this to shut my muse up and so I could get back to my other stories.

**Author's Notes**: I do recommend reading the novelization of the movie if you want a better understanding of where I got the idea for the story.

* * *

He was there.

She couldn't see or hear him, but she knew he was there. Her left arm twitched almost imperceptibly, but it registered on the machines they had attached to her. The ones who cared for her, who put her back together noticed the spike, but she didn't notice them. She sensed him nearby and that was all that mattered.

It had been much too long since he was with her. She was ready for him to return, but there was a problem. His other half wasn't there, but she knew he wouldn't be.

She remembered his energy, his spark being ripped from her and then there was only half of her soul left. He had taken over, held them both together. He destroyed the creature she had been created to defeat and got them to shore.

Then he was gone and she had gone cold. She briefly shared a graveyard with others like her, but then she was brought to this place. They replaced her missing left arm, they repaired the damage, but they couldn't replace her soul.

Now he was near and she could sense him. He was alone and they would need another to replace the half of her soul that was missing. She waited patiently all this time, she could wait some more.

He left again, but she knew he hadn't gone far. He was hers and she was his. Soon they would be together and she would be whole again.

* * *

Her head had been removed from her body and she knew that the wait was almost over. He stepped into her and went to the right pilot's controls. That wasn't where he belonged.

He was tense, she could sense it. Did he not want to be back with her? She didn't understand. She didn't have emotions of her own and had to live vicariously through her pilots. Whatever the reason, he was unhappy.

Soon another stepped into her and headed toward her left controls. He didn't look at the other one, though he did explain why he had gone to the wrong side. The brief memory of her left arm being ripped off her body would probably have had her left arm twitching again if her head had been attached to her body.

The other one had no problem taking over his spot. He looked up and the tension was gone. He was...Happy?...Relieved?...that the other one was there.

They got into their positions, the others that helped them came and went. The hatch was closed and they waited. Soon she would be whole again and that was all that mattered.

The Conn-Pod was dropped and she was nearly whole. Soon he and the other one would complete her and they would be one. He was explaining to the other not to chase the rabbit, to not get caught in the memories they were about to share.

Then they were together. This new one...she was so different than the last one. She was strong, determined and he liked her. So did she.

The right side easily aligned with him. Then the left came online almost as smoothly. With ease they became one.

She was whole again and the new half was powerful, stronger than the old half that was gone. They moved together well. She did not wonder why they only ran through checks and basic movements.

All that mattered was that she was complete once more.

Suddenly, he left her. The memory from her lost half surfaced, throwing them out of alignment. His memory set off her other half.

He pulled himself back, but her other half was lost. She was chasing the rabbit. He chased after her, trying to pull her back.

The new one's memories became her memories. She was strong, so very, very strong and the memory she chased was a powerful one. They made no sense to Gipsy Danger, but that didn't matter.

The connection was all that mattered. The strength of the connection got more powerful the more the new half lost herself to her memory. The bond was so strong that even when the new one used her wrong hand to activate the plasma cannon, she obeyed and he couldn't stop them.

Their hearts were pounding, both afraid, but for different reasons. She could not stop the memories, all she could do was obey. The plasma cannon was almost ready to fire.

Suddenly the connection was terminated and she was alone once more. He quickly left his position and caught her new half as she collapsed. They had a rough start, but the connection had been strong. She was theirs and they were hers. There would be no others who could replace the two halves of her soul.

* * *

The connection had been strong. She could still sense them, though they weren't very close. He was...unhappy?...no, angry.

He was letting his anger go and her right arm noticeably twitched. The others who were not her soul moved away from her. She didn't notice.

The anger was under control again, simmering just below the surface. The other half was there, but she was more in control. Then there was...sadness?...despair.

She didn't know what caused these emotions. She wanted them to return to her. She wanted to know, to understand.

* * *

They were there.

She couldn't see or hear them, but she knew they were there. She wanted them back. She needed them as they needed her.

The plating on her chest was removed and her heart glowed. She sensed them watching her. They missed her too.

* * *

They returned to her as she knew they would. She had no reason to believe otherwise. They joined and then she knew.

Two other Jaegers and their souls were terminated. Another Jaeger was disabled, but his soul halves were still whole that they knew of. They were heading out to make sure it stayed that way.

The fight...the fight was harder than she remembered. The monsters, Kaiju, were bigger than they had fought before. The monsters were different, but they still defeated them. One was blown to a messy pulp and the other cut in two.

The fall from so high up was a new experience. It was different. They took damage on the landing, but they survived.

All that mattered was that she and her soul halves had survived the fight. They would fight again. They were one.

* * *

She was barely fixed when they returned to her. She didn't mind. She needed them as they needed her.

The other Jaeger was with them, the one that had been disabled. He had been fixed but his soul wasn't quite right. Half of his soul was different, but he still moved just fine.

This mission was different. They weren't waiting for the Kaiju this time. Her venting ports were closed and they submerged under water.

They went down where the cold water cooled her heart so that her body and soul didn't overheat. The pressure on her body was great, but she could take it. She kept her soul safe and that was what mattered.

The Kaiju were big and fast and she lost her right arm almost from the start of the fight. Her right leg had also taken damage, but she wasn't completely crippled. Her soul was still safe, but they worried.

Her new half suddenly became very sad and she tried to understand. Half of the other Jaeger's soul was special to her. Her sadness slowed them down.

Then the other Jaeger was gone, destroying the remaining two Kaiju with his termination. The sadness was replaced with determination. They limped to the Breach, dragging a dead Kaiju with them.

As they were nearing the edge, one of the Kaiju who should have been dead appeared before them. Anger and determination filled them. They tackled the beast, driving it back over the edge.

They terminated its spark as they drifted through the breach. The damage was great and her soul halves were in danger. The new one was losing oxygen, so he gave her his.

He loved her, though she didn't understand that feeling. It didn't matter. He sent her soul half away and she knew why. All they needed to do was fall, not fight.

He was going to terminate her. They needed to destroy the Breach to stop the Kaiju from coming. Her destruction was the only way.

He disconnected from her. She could sense him still there, though she could no longer hear his thoughts and feelings. But he was still there with her, that was what mattered.

He started to make her heart overload. It was a strange sensation. He returned to his station and activated the escape sequence.

Soon, she was alone. Her soul halves were gone. But that was alright now. They were safe.

That was all that mattered.

_Fini_


End file.
